


Монохромный

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Color Blindness, Lack of Communication, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: В мире, где цвет ваших глаз меняется, когда вы встречаете свою вторую половинку, Зоро дальтоник.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 13





	Монохромный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monochrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741702) by [pingo1387](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/pseuds/pingo1387). 



Левый глаз сохраняет истинный цвет ваших глаз, а правый — представляет цвет вашей второй половинки. Когда вы впервые устанавливаете зрительный контакт со своей второй половинкой, ваш правый глаз меняется на свой собственный цвет.

Именно это Куина давным-давно рассказала Зоро. В то время он никогда не задавался этим вопросом, не спрашивал, что означает слово «цвет», но после этого он проверил свои глаза в зеркале. Они, как и всегда, были одинаковы.

Куина умерла с гетерохромией. Где-то в этом мире её вторая половинка будет жить с двумя карими глазами — один глаз светлее другого.

— Сенсей, — однажды спросил Зоро после неудачной тренировки, — а что такое цвет?

Вопрос застал Коширо врасплох, он попытался ответить, но, в конце концов, встал, вышел и вернулся с двумя большими листьями.

— Ты видишь разницу между ними?

— Конечно, — Зоро указал на один из них, — этот темнее.

— Да. Этот — красный, а этот — зелёный. Красный и зелёный — это два разных цвета.

Зоро был озадачен.

— Тогда, может быть, это всё просто разные оттенки красного и зелёного?

Коширо позволил листьям развеваться на ветру и положил руки на колени.

— Зоро, ты, наверное, дальтоник.

— Что это значит?

Зоро понял это только после того, как Коширо сделал всё возможное, чтобы объяснить ему это. Потом он снова посмотрел на свои глаза в зеркале. По словам Коширо, цвета почти всегда будут иметь разные оттенки света и темноты, даже в его «монохромном» видении (Зоро едва ли мог произнести это слово даже в его голове), но его глаза были того же оттенка, что и всегда.

И это было прекрасно. Зоро знал, что у некоторых людей нет родственных душ; что-то такое Куина говорила ему, и это было прекрасно. Он отложил зеркало и скрестил руки на груди. Отсутствие родственной души означало, что никто не встанет на пути его мечты.

***

Когда Зоро встретился взглядом с тёмноглазым мальчиком в соломенной шляпе, он прищурился. Эти глаза, полные молодости и оптимизма, приобрели более светлый оттенок, тот самый, который Зоро всегда видел в зеркале.

— Эй, — сказал он, когда они уплыли. — У меня есть вопрос.

— Задавай, — сказал мальчик, Луффи.

— Твои глаза, они изменили цвет, не так ли? Но мои…

— Ах, это! Не беспокойся об этом, — Луффи улыбнулся. — Кое-кто сказал мне, что это значит, что у меня нет романтической второй половинки, но у меня есть куча платонических. Мои глаза всё время меняют цвет, если я смотрю им в глаза, и через некоторое время они снова меняются, — он потянулся и плюхнулся в лодку. — От этого ни у кого другого глаза не меняются. Твои — нет.

— Хорошо, — сказал Зоро, смотря в небо.

***

Они подобрали ещё двоих: штурмана с любовью к деньгам и снайпера с любовью ко лжи. Столкнувшись со старыми друзьями, они добрались до морского ресторана под названием «Барати», и Зоро не терпелось подраться. Когда официант с волосами, закрывающими одну сторону его лица, начал обслуживать их, он встретился глазами с Зоро, и его глаза расширились. Усопп и Нами смотрели друг на друга, открыв рты.

— Что? — спросил Зоро, почесывая в затылке.

— К чёрту все это, — сказал официант, сердито глядя на Зоро. Он схватил Луффи за шею. — Давай, парень, возвращайся на кухню.

Как только они ушли, Нами и Усопп повернулись к Зоро.

— Что это было? — потребовал Усопп.

— Что было — что?

— Почему ты ничего ему не сказал?

— А?

— Разве ты не видел…? — Нами покачала головой. — Ты сам всё поймёшь. Бедняжка.

— Пойму что?

— Ты очень трагический, трагический человек, Зоро, — воскликнул Усопп.

— Ищешь драки?

***

Повар Санджи каким-то образом присоединился к их команде, и ему, похоже, нравилось дразнить Зоро. Каждый раз, когда Зоро пытался заговорить с ним, Санджи огрызался и бычился до тех пор, пока они не начинали ссориться, хмуриться и кипеть. Во время одного из их странных поединков волосы Санджи взметнулись вверх, и Зоро мельком увидел пару одинаковых глаз.

— Разве у тебя нет второй половинки? — спросил он. Санджи споткнулся, застигнутый врасплох, и Зоро пригвоздил его к земле мечом рядом с головой.

— Лучше бы у меня её не было, — сплюнул Санджи.

Зоро нахмурился.

— Значит… ты знаешь. Ты встречался с ним и не поладил? Разве это не странно?

Санджи прищурился.

— Какого хрена ты несёшь? Разве ты не знаешь?

— Не знаю. Я знаю, что у меня нет второй половинки.

Санджи подтянул ноги к туловищу и сильно ударил ногой, отчего Зоро отлетел в сторону. Когда Зоро сел на перила, потирая голову, Санджи выдернул его меч из палубы и бросил ему.

— Да, — сказал Санджи, отворачиваясь, когда Зоро поймал меч. — Думаю, что и у меня тоже.

***

Это был вполне разумный поступок. Его ноги были покрыты воском. Воск порезать была нельзя, а вот его ноги — вполне. Следовательно…

— Ты просто идиот.

Зоро поморщился, когда Санджи снова вонзил иглу в его плоть.

— Это моё дело, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Это становится моим… нашим делом, когда это касается экипажа, — Санджи снова воткнул иглу, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем нужно. — Я ненавижу тебя.

Зоро сложил руки на груди и уставился на Санджи. Санджи снова поднял голову, встретился с ним взглядом и снова опустил глаза.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — повторил Санджи.

— Да, — Зоро пошевелил пальцами ног, восстанавливая ощущение в ногах. — Я знаю. Хотя не понимаю, почему ты это делаешь, но знаю.

Санджи вздрогнул, оборвал нитку и встал.

— Отдыхай и _не делай_ глупостей, мать твою, — сказал он. — Не трогай их. И не думай вставать в течение часа. Я принесу тебе суп.

***

— Что ты сделал, чтобы так сильно пострадать? — спросил Зоро, похлопав Санджи по спине и заставив его поморщиться от боли.

— Не твоё собачье дело, — процедил Санджи сквозь зубы. — Подъём в горы оказался труднее, чем казался.

Где-то на палубе Луффи и Усопп подбрасывали в воздух своего нового товарища по команде — Чоппера. Зоро и Санджи молча наблюдали за ними.

— Хэй, — сказал Санджи. — Ты… когда рос, хотел встретить свою вторую половинку?

— Я же сказал, что у меня её нет, — проворчал Зоро. — Но я также никогда не хотел этого.

— В твоих словах нет никакого смысла, Маримо, — сказал Санджи, скрестив руки на груди.

— Маримо…? — Зоро потёр макушку, его волосы были гладкими и шелковистыми, совсем не похожими на грубый мох, который он чувствовал на деревьях. — О чём ты говоришь?

— Приятель, ты действительно тупой. Что ты там говорил?

Зоро сердито посмотрел на него.

— Мне никогда не нужна была родственная душа. Я не хотел, чтобы судьба встала на пути моей мечты.

— Это…

— Но влюбиться — это совсем другая история. Это мой выбор. И я не позволю человеку, которого я выберу для любви, встать на пути моей мечты.

— Хм, — Санджи пошевелился, снова поморщившись. Нами и Виви болтали с Чоппером, отвлекая его от гиперактивности Луффи.

— Как насчёт тебя?

— Я больше всего на свете хотел встретить свою вторую половинку, — сказал он, нахмурившись. — Я хотел встретиться с той прекрасной дамой, с которой мне суждено было быть. Но потом всё пошло наперекосяк.

— Насколько?

— Ты только что выиграл приз «самого большого идиота», а? — рявкнул Санджи, вставая. Он упал и попытался скрыть свою боль, когда Чоппер обеспокоенно посмотрел на него. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я говорю.

— Нет.

Санджи нахмурился, но его лицо смягчилось, когда он снова встретился взглядом с Зоро.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — снова сказал он.

У Зоро болела грудь.

— Знаю.

Санджи молчал. Вскоре он снова встал, на этот раз опираясь на перила корабля.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть?

— Выпивку.

***

Зоро не ненавидел Санджи, но он ненавидел то, как Санджи вращал своё сердце вокруг женщин и вёл себя с ними так глупо. Он ненавидел то, как Санджи разговаривал с ним, отказывался смотреть ему в глаза и делал всё возможное, чтобы за каждым словом скрывалось презрение. Даже сейчас Санджи напевал серенады перед Робин, подозрительной женщиной, которая была их новым товарищем по команде.

— О, Кок-сан, — сказала она, когда тот растаял перед ней. — Ты встретил свою вторую половинку?

На мгновение Зоро показалось, что Санджи смотрит на него.

— Да, к сожалению, у нас ничего не вышло, — сладко сказал Санджи. — А ты разве нет, Робин-тян, дорогая?

— Верно, не встретила. Но это моё личное дело.

— Конечно-конечно, прости меня, — промурлыкал Санджи. Он повернулся, Робин смотрела ему вслед одним тёмным глазом и одним светлым, и этот взгляд столкнулся с Зоро.

— Какого хрена тебе надо?  
— пробормотал повар, как всегда избегая смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

— Ничего, — сказал Зоро, закатывая глаза. Санджи протиснулся мимо него на кухню и захлопнул за собой дверь. Зоро заметил, что Робин пристально смотрит на него, и поднял бровь. — Что?

— Ничего, — ответила она, отводя взгляд.

Зоро не ненавидел Санджи, но он ненавидел, что Санджи ~~не любил~~ ненавидел его.

***

Вот Зоро, очнувшийся от удара молнии Энеля, а рядом с ним Санджи, всё ещё без сознания. Он смотрел на него, должно быть, слишком долго, потому что внезапно Усопп сказал:

— Он спас меня и Нами.

— О, — сказал Зоро. Он подвинулся к Санджи и прижал ухо к его груди, вздохнув, когда услышал аритмичное сердцебиение. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Усопп пристально смотрит.

Усопп закатил глаза и отвернулся. Зоро оглянулся на лицо Санджи и стряхнул пепел с его волос, задержав пальцы на щеке.

***

Что-то случилось во время раздачи Дэйви на спине. Что-то случилось с Санджи. То, как он смотрел на Зоро, когда тот просил его о помощи во время боя на ринге, с этим дурацким мячом, привязанным к его голове. То, как он хлопал Зоро по плечам и спине во время следующей праздничной вечеринки. То, как он неуверенно улыбался Зоро, словно прощупывая почву, и то, как глупо он улыбался, когда Зоро улыбался в ответ.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сказал Санджи в тот вечер, присоединившись к Зоро в «вороньем гнезде» с бутылкой вина.

— Да, — сказал Зоро, отводя взгляд. Он и Санджи все ещё были покрыты синяками после битвы, тёмными и светлыми пятнами на их конечностях и туловищах.

— Но я также не ненавижу тебя.

— А? — сердце Зоро поднялось, когда он посмотрел на Санджи, его грудь снова болела, но уже совсем по-другому.

— Да. Ты ненавидишь меня?

— Нет, — Зоро взял предложенную бутылку, сделав глоток прямо из горла. — Я никогда тебя не ненавидел.

— Да, — Санджи опустил глаза, усиленно моргая, и поднёс руку к внезапно вспыхнувшим глазам. — Да. Неужели?

— Что с тобой?

Санджи поднял глаза, глотая слёзы.

— Ты ведь просто полный идиот, да?

— Я не экстрасенс. О чём ты говоришь?

— Оставь бутылку себе, — Санджи встал. — Я приду, чтобы вовремя сменить тебя. Увидимся.

Он исчез на канатах, и Зоро поднял голову, глядя в тёмное-тёмное небо, покрытое бледными-бледными точками.

***

Завершив своё путешествие через Эниес Лобби и Ватер-7, Мугивары потеряли трёх ценных членов экипажа — одного навсегда — и обрели троих, один из которых был совершенно новый. Вскоре Фрэнки и Робин начали публично демонстрировать свою привязанность, ничего более дерзкого, чем поцелуи в щёку, и всякое такое, что когда-то наверняка довели бы Санджи до слёз ревности. Но сейчас он лишь бросал на них задумчивые взгляды.

— Разве вы не родственные души? — спросил их однажды Усопп, когда Зоро задержался поблизости, а Санджи подал им холодные напитки, любовно поставив стакан Робин на подставку и сунув стакан Фрэнки ему в руку.

— Мы не уверены, — призналась Робин. Её глаза не изменились с того момента, как она угрожала им в свете остатков корабля Игарама: один был светлым, а другой — тёмным.

— Мне пришлось восстанавливать глаза, когда я модифицировал свое тело, — объяснил Фрэнки. — Жаль, но я не помню, какого именно цвета они были. В любом случае, поскольку они супер-искусственные и одного цвета, они не изменятся при зрительном контакте.

— И это значит, что мы не уверены, — повторила Робин. — Но мы любим друг друга, и если он не будет моей второй половинкой, и я однажды встречусь с кем бы то ни было, ему тоже придется смириться.

— Что значит «смириться»? — потребовал ответа Фрэнки.

Зоро уставился на Санджи с другого конца палубы, но тут же отвернулся.

***

Триллер Барк привёл им нового члена семьи, говорящего скелета, который был старше грязи и слишком жизнерадостен. Триллер Барк принёс им нового опасного врага, Шичибукая, способного отразить практически всё, что угодно. Триллер Барк принёс Зоро, который утверждал, что потерял память о своей битве с Кумой, но помнил спящее лицо своего капитана, холодные глаза своего врага и отчаянное страдальческое лицо своего соперника…

Зоро подумал, что он наконец-то сбежал. Между тем как Чоппер пытался мумифицировать его в бинтах, а остальные уговаривали его успокоиться, он думал, что нашёл убежище в библиотеке, где никто и не подумает его искать. Он лежал на спине, крутя педали в воздухе, чтобы размять ноги, так как не мог протащить свои тяжести в комнату, не привлекая к себе внимания.

— Вот ты где.

Он застонал и опустил ноги, когда Санджи вошёл внутрь.

— Неужели я не могу хоть минуту побыть один? — сказал он, садясь. Он нахмурился, увидев лицо Санджи. — В чём дело?

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — сказал Санджи.

— О, — сказал Зоро, его грудь болела так хорошо, просто услышав эти слова. — Хорошо. И что?

— Я пытался ненавидеть тебя, Зоро. Я действительно хотел этого, — Санджи сел рядом с ним, уставившись в пол. — Я не хотел испытывать к тебе такие чувства. Я хотел чувствовать то же самое к хорошенькой девушке. Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Зоро, я люблю тебя. Ты, грёбаный бессердечный идиот, и я не знаю, любишь ли ты меня тоже, но… чёрт, ты имеешь полное право не любить после того, как я с тобой обошёлся…

— Я люблю тебя.

Санджи посмотрел на него, приоткрыв рот и тяжело дыша.

— Но ты же…

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Зоро. — Ты всегда был той ещё сволочью, но это единственное, что я не могу с собой поделать, — он опустил глаза, пошевелил пальцами ног и уставился на шрамы на голенях. — Мне кажется, я уже давно люблю тебя. Может быть, с тех пор, как я понял, что единственное, что я действительно ненавижу в тебе, это то, что ты не любишь меня.

— Но я правда люблю тебя. Я действительно старался этого не делать, — повторил Санджи, в отчаянии проводя рукой по волосам. — И я тоже ничего не могу с этим поделать. Особенно когда ты изрыгаешь эти мерзкие слова о том, что у тебя нет второй половинки…

— У меня нет второй половинки.

— Ладно. Как скажешь. Но ты ведь любишь меня, правда?

Зоро кивнул.

— Тогда это меня устраивает, — Санджи тронул Зоро за плечо. — Когда ты… просто лежал без сознания… я понял, что должен сказать тебе, как только проснёшься. Мы живём опасной жизнью. Я должен был сказать тебе, как можно скорее.

Зоро улыбнулся, положив руку на плечо Санджи, и его сердце взмыло ввысь.

— Никаких сожалений, верно?

Санджи коснулся щеки Зоро и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Никаких сожалений.

***

Сабаоди принёс им смуту, и команда была разорвана на части. Война принесла им боль и известие о ранней кончине их рода.

Следующие два года принесли им терпение и заставляли ждать изо дня в день.

***

Зоро заметил вдалеке знакомую шевелюру светлых волос, ухмыльнулся и, спрыгнув с разбитого корабля, направился к нему.

— Ты мне больше нравился без козлиной бородки, — сказал он, останавливаясь перед Санджи.

Санджи оглядел его с ног до головы.

— Ты мне больше нравился с обоими глазами.

Они схватили друг друга и обняли, надеясь никогда не отпускать.

***

Это случилось обычным утром во время их поездки в Дрессрозу. У Кинемона и Момоноске было то, что они называли «личной встречей отца и сына» в аквариумной комнате, поэтому всем остальным было запрещено смотреть на них. Зоро и Санджи спарринговались на палубе, проверяя свои навыки и оттачивая шутки после двух лет разлуки, а Луффи болтался рядом с Ло на перилах. Нами рисовала карты в своей комнате, Усопп был в своей мастерской, а Робин и Фрэнки были на носу корабля, следя за курсом. Чоппер и Брук подбадривали Зоро и Санджи, время от времени перемежая их имена, к их неудовольствию.

Луффи наклонился к Ло и что-то прошептал, держа что-то в руке. Ло взял предмет, кивнул и поднял руку. И в следующее мгновение Зоро и Санджи упали, потеряв равновесие.

— Что ты сделал?! — воскликнул Чоппер, когда они сели, качая головами.

— О Боже, мы опять застряли в этой ситуации, — заметил Брук. — Зачем вы это сделали, Ло-сан?

— Мне заплатили, — сказал Ло, показывая монету.

Два крика эхом прокатились по палубе. Привыкшие к этому, они никого не вытаскивали из корабля, и Робин с Фрэнки оставались на носу, едва оглядываясь назад.

— Почему он такой _яркий_?! — Зоро в теле Санджи завопил, прикрывая глаза. — Вы что, ребята, всё время это видите?!

— Ло, меняй нас обратно прямо сейчас же! — рявкнул Санджи в теле Зоро. — Кажется, я дал этому идиоту сотрясение мозга. Я не вижу никаких цветов.

— Конечно, ты не можешь видеть цвет, я дальтоник, — сказал Зоро. Он потёр глаза, глядя на Санджи в своём теле. — Так вот как я выгляжу?

— Подожди, что? — спросил Луффи, подходя с Чоппером и Бруком. Ло отступил назад, скрестив руки на груди, прислонившись к перилам.

— «Так вот как я выгляжу?» — повторил Зоро. — Какого цвета у меня волосы?

— Зелёные, — сказал Санджи.

— Погоди, это не главное! — воскликнул Чоппер. — Ты дальтоник?!

— Да, — сказал Зоро. — Неужели это никогда не всплывало?

— Нет! — воскликнул Санджи. — Ни разу!

— Да что тут такого? Мне никогда не нужно было видеть цвет, чтобы выжить, — Зоро уставился на свои руки и встал, оглядываясь вокруг и разглядывая цвета своих товарищей по команде. — Кто-нибудь, дайте мне зеркало. Я хочу видеть повара.

Брук порылся в карманах, а Луффи засмеялся.

— Неудивительно, что ты так и не понял, почему Санджи называет тебя моссхедом!

— И почему? — спросил Зоро.

— У тебя волосы такого же цвета, как мох!

Зоро взглянул на Санджи, когда Брук передал ему маленькое зеркальце. Пока он изучал себя — вернее, Санджи — в зеркале, Санджи стоял и смотрел на него, моргая.

— Зоро, — сказал он. — Передай мне это зеркало, когда закончишь.

— Конечно. Какого цвета у тебя глаза?

— Я поговорю с тобой об этом позже, — пригрозил Чоппер. Луффи снова отошёл, чтобы доставать Ло, Зоро был слишком поглощён новым спектром, доступным ему, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

— Они голубые, — сказал Санджи. — Голубые. И волосы у меня жёлтые. Блондин.

— Да, — Зоро крутил зеркало то так, то эдак. — Это очень мило.

— Отдай его!

Зоро протянул ему зеркало, и Санджи встал рядом с ним, рассматривая то его (Зоро) один глаз, то его (Санджи) один видимый.

— О, — сказал он. — О, Зоро.

Он передал зеркало обратно Бруку и потянул Зоро за руку на корму, чтобы иметь больше уединения. Как только они остались одни, он посмотрел на Зоро, открыл рот и расхохотался.

— Что? — раздражённо спросил Зоро.

— Зоро, — сказал Санджи, и его глаза начали слезиться. — Я всё это время думал, что ты просто тупица или просто грубиян. Но ты буквально не видел этого.

— О чём ты говоришь?

— Твои глаза… вернее, глаз — серебряный. Серый, — указал Санджи.

— Хм, — сказал Зоро, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Выглядит так же, как и раньше.

— Именно. — Санджи вытер слёзы, грозившие пролиться по его щеке. — Зоро, у меня был один голубой глаз и один серебряный. До нашей встречи у тебя был один серебряный глаз и один голубой.

— До того, как мы встретились?

— Зоро, — Санджи, ухмыляясь, взял его за руки. — Мы родственные души. Ты не заметил, потому что мой цвет глаз выглядит так же, как твой в монохроме.

— Я… что?

— Я был так зол. Не только потому, что хотел, чтобы моя вторая половинка была девушкой… я думал, ты притворяешься, что не замечаешь, или ты действительно настолько глуп. Но ты просто _не видел._

— Оу, — пошатываясь, Зоро уставился на Санджи, уставившись в его единственный серый глаз. — О. Этот. Разве это имеет значение?

— Ты понятия не имел, что мы родственные души. Ты этого не видел, и к тому же, ты идиот, — Санджи наклонился к плечу Зоро и обнял его. — Я знал, и я пытался ненавидеть тебя, но не смог; я думал, что влюбился бы в тебя, даже если бы был дальтоником или просто слепым. Это не имеет значения.

— Оу, — Зоро обнял Санджи в ответ, и они с минуту стояли молча. А затем…

— Давай заставим этого придурка вернуть нас обратно, — сказал Санджи, отстраняясь. Он улыбнулся, и широкая улыбка странно отразилась на лице Зоро. — Странно обнимать себя руками. Ты будешь скучать по цветам?

— Нет. Они слишком яркие, — Зоро держал его за руку. — И вообще, мне никогда не нужен был цвет.


End file.
